The World In Between
by Kikoman589
Summary: On an island where the President rules, Toon Link and Fox must uncover the truth behind a series of mysterious disappearances...


**Greetings everyone! This is my first story on FanFiction! After wanting to release some creative juice, I finally decided to get writing! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! This is mainly based on Brawl.**

**-ooo-**

_I. Sonic_

_II. Meta Knight_

_III. Falco_

_IV. Marth_

_V. Snake_

_VI. Ice Climbers_

_VII. Diddy Kong_

_VIII. Pikachu_

_IX. Wario_

_X. Lucario_

_XI. Kirby_

_XII. Samus_

_XIII. Toon Link_

_XIV. Wolf_

_XV. Fox_

_XVI. Peach_

_XVII. Pit_

_XVIII. King Dedede_

_XIX. Zelda_

_XX. Donkey Kong_

_XXI. Ike_

_XXII. Yoshi_

_XXIII. Ness_

_XXIV. Luigi_

_XXV. Lucas_

_XXVI. Mario_

_XXVII. Bowser_

_XXVIII. Captain Falcon_

_XXIX. Jigglypuff_

_XXX. Link_

_XXXI. Ganondorf_

_XXXII. Olimar_

**-ooo-**

**Chapter 1: A Friendly Visit**

**-ooo-**

It was the end of the tournament season. After Meta Knight, the Brawl Champion, sidestepped to the left, Sonic quickly readied his fist and delivered the finishing blow. Meta Knight was sent flying off the stage boundary. A huge roar erupted from the crowd, as fans of Sonic celebrated his victory at the Brawl Open. He had been Rank II for so long but now Meta Knight had the dubious honour of occupying this spot. Immense fireworks shot up in the background and erupted into the shape of Sonic's face. For the past years, Meta Knight's face was the one which usually appeared at this time, but Sonic had taken care of him.

**-ooo-**

On a TV screen inside someone's house, the rankings were appearing one by one. He waited for his own to come up and there it was: Rank XIII...Toon Link. It was a nickname to separate him and the adult Link. He then switched the TV off. With his hands behind his back, he looked up at the ceiling and reflected on the match. Meta Knight had been the Brawl Champion for 3 years, but in this season his performance was subpar. The gap between Ranks I and II kept closing. This was the end of his reign. Toon Link was disappointed.

"I really wonder how big bro and Ike feel right now, " Toon Link said out loud, thinking of Meta Knight's most devoted fans. "It's as if he and Sonic swapped roles..." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Good thing Sonic didn't have any fans among us fighters...No one really likes him." Toon Link waited a few minutes then decided to see how Link was handling it. He headed for the bedroom door but the doorbell rang before he could reach it. He immediately ran to answer the door, remembering that he and Link would always race to see who could greet the guest first.

**-ooo-**

Toon Link reached the front door. The doorbell rang again, this time for around two seconds more. Remembering to stand up straight and keep a smile (as Link taught him), he opened the door. Outside on the doorstep stood Rank XV...Fox.

"Hey Toon Link," Fox said happily. "Did you see the match?".

"Yeah." Toon Link responded, while looking down.

"Don't let it get to you," Fox said, trying to cheer the kid up. "Anyways, may I come inside? I want some of that special tea."

"Sure." Toon Link walked back into the house with Fox following. He closed the door.

"Where's Link?" Fox asked. Toon Link just realised that Link had not followed him. He looked around. To the right of the front door, there was a glass wall, which separated the room from a training area. Fox looked through the glass wall and spotted Link. Fox sighed. "Link trains more often then the ones in his ranking area. It's when he's actually in a match that he just can't concentrate. His mind goes elsewhere." he commented.

"…You should sit down Fox." Toon Link requested.

"Thanks." He went to sit down at the dining table. Toon Link started to prepare the special tea that only he and Link knew how to make. They kept the recipe secret so that more people would visit them.

"Why did you come here?" Toon Link asked.

"I decided that if Sonic won I would come here right away for the tea to calm myself, while chatting with your big bro. That's why."

"Okay..." Toon Link said nervously. He was quite shy and only really talked with Ness, Lucas and big bro. He certainly didn't want a conversation with Fox, but he knew he would be fine.

"I didn't feel like watching the trophy ceremony, especially with Sonic getting the gold. I bet the President's happy that someone else won the competition. I'm sure everyone would be able to see the bigger smile on his face." Fox said after a few moments. Toon Link shuddered at the mention of the President, especially at the thought of him smiling. He was the ruler of the island on which they lived and resided in a castle. The only times when someone met him in person were if they were 1st or 2nd in the Brawl Open or in meetings in which only Ranks I, II and III were allowed in.

"Here's the tea," Toon Link said after pouring Fox a cup. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, Toon Link." Fox replied. Drinking some of it, his face formed another smile. He continued the conversation: "Sonic gets really cocky sometimes. The tension between the top five will greatly increase now. They never get along."

"Being that good must be tough." Toon Link added. He sat down. At that moment, Link had come into the room.

"I'm back from training, br-. Oh, it's Fox! How are you doing?" Link said, surprised.

"It's nice to see you Link! I came for the tea to relax. We were just discussing the match."

**-ooo-**

The rest of the discussion was mainly between Link and Fox about Meta Knight and Sonic's performance and the latest news about Wolf, Falco (Fox's main friends), Zelda, Pikachu and Marth (Link's main friends). Fox also asked questions about Ness and Lucas. After a while Link asked his brother to leave the room so they could talk privately. Toon Link eavesdropped by putting his ear against the door. The only thing he could make out was the mention of his and Link's name. Their voices also sounded more serious. "They're probably talking about Link's rank and how it's much lower than mine...it wouldn't normally be a seventeen rank difference between brothers..." Toon Link thought. He went back to his bedroom. Around five minutes passed and then Link called him downstairs.

"I'm going now," said Fox right as Toon Link was near. "I need to see Falco."

"See you later then." Toon Link said.

"It's the start of the off-season now, but don't forget to train." Fox said to Toon Link. "And Link, remember what I told you." Link looked at him and nodded.

"Goodbye." Fox said. He then closed the door. Link looked at his younger brother with a smile.

"Do you want to stay here for a while or go see your friends?" He said almost immediately.

"Friends." Toon Link replied.

**-ooo-**

The President had called Sonic, Meta Knight and Falco to a meeting. They were sitting down in an empty room, white and blue all over the ceiling, walls and floor. In the center of the room there was a large seat for the President on one end of a white table. The Rank I seat was to the left of the President, the Rank II seat further down the table to the right of the President and the Rank III seat on the other end. A ceiling lamp softly illuminated the area. "Before we begin, I must first congratulate you all for your performance in the Brawl Open and throughout the season. Especially you Sonic, as you have become the new Brawl Champion." the President announced. Sonic laughed loudly. Meta Knight and Falco glanced at him with irritation.

"Thanks. I'd like to keep it." Sonic said after finishing his laugh.

"Anyways...on to the matter at hand." the President said. He laced his fingers together and rested them below his chin. "Just after the end of the trophy ceremony, I went to my computers. Monitoring various things, I saw no disturbances, until a mysterious blackout occurred." All of them looked at him with questioning faces. "It had never occurred before. After my robots fixed the electricity, I went over everything on them. I didn't discover anything out of place, until..." Suddenly, an image was projected onto the wall behind his seat. "I found this." The image showed a pedestal with broken glass on it. "Someone had shattered the glass of the pedestal and stolen the item inside."

"Where did this happen and what was on the pedestal?" Meta Knight inquired.

"One of the castle's basements. It is heavily secured. I cannot disclose the nature of the item, but it can cause great harm in the wro-"

"It seems to me that you're just too afraid to tell." Sonic interrupted. Falco and Meta Knight quickly turned to face him with surprise. The President quietly laughed.

"This is none of your concern." he responded, with a tone that brooked no argument. "My robots are scanning the area for any DNA or evidence, but I doubt they will find any. In order to even get into the area the person would have to be intelligent. They also would have to know the way around the castle." he continued.

"That would narrow the suspects down to anyone who knows about the basements." Falco added.

"Correct. Those people are you three, Marth and Snake," confirmed the President. "But there is a possibility that the person heard it from one of them." The other three nodded. "That's what you came here for. I want you to keep an eye on everyone. Report anything suspicious to me."

"That's it?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes. Sonic and Falco, you are dismissed. Meta Knight, you must stay here for a moment." Sonic and Falco left the room, with Mr. Game & Watch waiting for them.

"What do you want from me?" Meta Knight asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." the President replied.

**-ooo-**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (especially the meeting scene). All reviews will be accepted as long as the criticism is constructive. If you're wondering about how I made the rankings, I took the Official BBR Tier List v7 and swapped some characters around to fit the story. I'll try to update this every weekend, but the next update will probably come on Monday. In the next chapter more things will be revealed, including some of the setting. I'm working on chapter 2 right now. Chapter 3 will definitely have some action.**

**Who do you think the President is?**

**Remember.**


End file.
